


It Runs In the Family

by dragonspell



Series: It Runs In the Family [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's got a boyfriend, but that's not the only person he's fucking.  His boyfriend doesn't have a clue that his little brother is getting a taste of Jensen, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs In the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a spnkink_meme [prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/47866.html?thread=11947770#t11947770).

Jensen stretches as Jeff rolls off of him, pointing his limbs to the four corners of the bed and feeling the pleasant burn of well-used muscles after a good, hard fuck. His hole feels nicely used and Jensen’s sure that there’s more than just lube leaking out of him because Jeff doesn’t like condoms—he’s too big to fit most and he doesn’t like the feel anyway. Not that Jensen minds. He likes the way that Jeff feels inside of him with just that big dick of his and nothing else. He tips his head to catch sight of Jeff’s not-so-little monster and smiles. It’s hanging limply between Jeff’s legs, already having shrunk back down to its normal size but that’s not saying much because Jeff’s a shower.

Jensen’s a little in love with Jeff’s dick. Jeff himself can be kind of a jackass sometimes but Jensen has no complaints about Jeff’s dick.

“Are you going to get up?” Jeff asks, wiping himself with a towel and tossing it into the hamper. Jeff’s a bit of a neat-freak.

Unfortunately for Jeff’s sanity, though, Jensen’s decidedly the opposite. He’s not a slob or anything but he likes to piss Jeff off by not conforming to Jeff’s exacting standards. Jensen shakes his head and stretches his arms over his head. “No,” he replies, his eyes closing as his lips curl into a smile.

Jeff sighs. “You’re going to leak all over,” he complains and Jensen hums in agreement, bending his knees and pulling them up so that Jeff can get a better look. Jensen doesn’t know why Jeff’s such a stickler for this. He did agree to let Jeff put a towel down underneath him this time so it’s not like anything’s going to get on Jeff’s precious sheets. Jeff rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just make sure that you’re out of the house before Mom gets home.”

Ah, yes. Wouldn’t want Mommy Dearest knowing that her oldest likes banging boys—much less banging boys in her house. As far as Mrs. Padalecki knows, Jensen is just a friend of Jeff’s—a _good_ friend. Jensen snickers and lets his legs fall open as he thinks about that time that Jeff fucked when his parents were asleep in the next room over. If only they knew. “You are such a whiny bitch,” Jensen says fondly because the whininess is part of Jeff’s charm. He waves a hand in Jeff’s general direction. “Go hop a shower. You’re gonna be late for work.” Jeff’s shift starts at five but Jensen made sure that he got in a quick fuck before then. He likes to visit Jeff’s cock daily if he can.

“Don’t traumatize Jared on your way out, either,” Jeff says over his shoulder, disappearing down the hallway. Jensen thinks that if Jeff wants to talk about not traumatizing his little brother, then maybe he should consider _wearing_ the clothes that he's carrying to the bathroom. It’s a whole lot more traumatic to see your brother naked then it is to see your brother’s boyfriend. Well, unless that boyfriend’s just been freshly fucked and proudly showing that off.

Then again, Jared’s not exactly normal, either. Jensen grins as the shaggy head of Jeff’s little brother predictably peeks in seconds after Jeff leaves. Jared knows that they’re on a tight schedule. “Hey, Jared,” Jensen greets and Jared moves swiftly into the room. Jensen smiles at Jeff’s little brother, his eyes traveling up and down the kid’s scrawny teenage body and then zeroing in on the large bulge in Jared’s pants. In a few more years, Jensen expects that Jared will finally grow into that cock. Right now, he’s not quite proportionate but he’s shot up like a bean pole within the past few months. Jensen wouldn’t be surprised if Jared gets to be taller than even Jeff.

The kid shifts from foot to foot, one hand kneading at the hard length of his dick as he takes Jensen in, biting his lip as he stares hungrily. Jensen’s smile widens because he knows exactly what kind of picture he’s making right now, sprawled out on Jared’s brother’s bed, naked with his legs spread and just waiting for the right cock to come along and claim him. And Jared’s got such a nice one.

Jensen licks his lips and Jared launches himself like a guided missile, dropping down to the floor at the end of the bed with his hands pushing at Jensen’s spread thighs. The kid hasn’t said a word, but he usually doesn’t. Jensen thinks that it’s because Jared’s usually so tongue-tied when he talks to him anyway, stuttering and nervous, that Jared just doesn’t try any more. It’s fine because it’s not like Jensen needs Jared to talk. He chuckles and sits up to sink a hand into Jared’s hair. “Come on, kiddo,” he coaxes, pulling Jared’s head forward into the V of his thighs.

It’s all the encouragement Jared needs. Jensen’s breath hitches when Jared slams forward, propelled by teenage hormones, and buries his face against Jensen’s ass. His tongue flicks out, licking up lube and come in wide, hungry strokes before he’s moaning quietly as he tries to dig into Jensen’s ass to get more. Jensen’s hips roll as Jared sinks two fingers into his hole and pulls him open, tongue pushing inside. “Oh,” Jensen breathes. “Easy…” As many times as they do this, he doesn’t think that he’ll ever get used to the sheer voracity in which Jared goes after his ass when Jeff’s done with it, trying to get out every last drop. It’s like the kid’s _obsessed_ or something.

Jeff’s little brother is a _freak_. And Jensen loves it. He even started buying the edible lubes because of how Jared was insisting on eating it once it was spread on Jensen’s ass and Jeff doesn’t have a clue.

Jensen’s lips curl happily as Jared continues rimming him like a man possessed, enjoying the wonderful little shivers that Jared’s tongue is sending down his spine. Jared’s fingers are digging into Jensen’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises as he pushes them back but Jensen doesn’t care. He likes the feeling of being marked and if Jeff asks, Jensen will just raise an eyebrow and shoot a question right back about why didn’t Jeff remember leaving them. Jeff’s a lot more patient than his little brother—those extra four years he’s got on Jared’s fifteen mellowing him out—but he can be rough too. It’s something that runs in the family.

If Jensen doesn’t have bruises somewhere, chances are good he hasn’t been fucked by a Padalecki in awhile.

Jared’s age doesn’t do him any favors in the stamina department, either, but Jensen likes to think that the kid makes up for it in enthusiasm. Jared whines when he can’t take the waiting any longer and he climbs up on the bed between Jensen’s legs, knees nudging up against Jensen’s thighs. His cock is hard and heavy between his legs, brushing up against Jensen’s hole and Jensen squirms, thinking of it inside of him.

The good thing about Jared liking his brother’s sloppy seconds is that Jared can just slip right on in. “Oh, fuck, Jared,” Jensen hisses, tossing his head back against the bed as Jared slides roughly inside. Jared’s a scrawny little fifteen year old, probably about half his brother’s weight, but damned if he didn’t have a bigger dick than Jeff. If Jensen’s a bit in love with Jeff’s cock, he fucking _adores_ Jared’s. Jared whimpers, grinding his hips against Jensen’s and Jensen pants. “Such a big dick,” Jensen whispers as his toes start to curl. “Such a big, big dick. Bigger than your brother’s…”

Jared growls when Jensen mentions Jeff, leaning down over Jensen to bury his face against Jensen’s neck while his hips begin to thrust. It’s a calculated move on Jensen’s part. He knows that Jared likes to be told that he’s better than his brother. There’s some kind of sibling rivalry going on between them that Jensen doesn’t understand but he’s more than happy to cash in on. “That’s it, fuck me with that big dick… Make me come. I want to come for you, Jared…” Jared’s breath hitches as he speeds up, his hips a jackhammer against Jensen’s, rocking Jensen up the bed as Jensen holds on for dear life.

Jared’s a _beast_. Jensen whimpers as Jared finally finds that spot inside him that makes him see stars, ramming it over and over as Jensen convulses around Jared. Jensen gasps as he comes, banging his head against the bed, and his hands dig into Jared’s skin hard enough to make him squeak. Or maybe that’s because of how Jensen’s hole is clenching around Jared’s cock, the orgasm making Jensen the tightest he’s been since Jeff got through with him.

Just like always, as if Jensen’s the only thing that keeps him hanging on, Jared comes right after Jensen, his hips bucking against Jensen’s body as his legs churn in the sheets. He muffles his whimpers and cries against Jensen’s skin as he shivers and adds his own spunk to that of his brother’s already inside Jensen.

Jensen sighs happily as Jared pants on top of him, his hands lightly stroking over Jared’s thin shoulders as the kid tries to piece his head back together. Jensen knows that Jared’s not seeing anyone—spends most of his day locked up in his room with his video games and his guitar—and if Jensen doesn’t come over for awhile, Jared will sometimes ask Jeff about him. It’s kind of cute, in a puppyish sort of way.

Taking one last hard breath, Jared leans upward and softly takes his reward for a job well done, his lips sliding sweetly over Jensen’s. Jensen moans encouragingly and deepens the kiss, willing to indulge the kid a little for a fuck like that. Jared shudders, his hands raising to cup Jensen’s face as he nips at Jensen’s bottom lip before licking his tongue over it. Jensen gets a taste of raspberry lube and Jeff and he smiles as he opens his mouth wider to let the kid explore.

Jared, Jensen knows, could happily kiss him for hours. The kid’s got an obsession with Jensen’s mouth that just won’t stop but, luckily, Jensen’s got an oral fixation to match. It’s just that Jensen’s love of dick comes first; Jared’s aware of that score and he seems pretty happy with it if the number of times he’s jizzed inside Jensen is anything to go by. Jensen feels the kid’s big, disproportionably large dick stir inside of him and he rocks his hips upward, wondering if he can get another go out of this.

Just as Jared begins to start thrusting again, though—thank fuck for teenage hormones because there’s nothing quite like a top that’s always ready to go—they both hear the bathroom door open: Jeff’s done with his overly fussy routine. Jared’s eyes go wide and he scrambles away, his large cock regrettably sliding out of Jensen’s ass. Jared gives Jensen one last longing look, his hand sliding over Jensen’s stomach, and Jensen catches his wrist. “Come back after he’s gone, Jared,” Jensen says. Jared sucks in a harsh breath and nods and then he’s out the door, sneaking back to his room before Jeff can notice.

When Jeff comes back in to check on Jensen, he rolls his eyes because Jensen hasn’t made one move towards getting up. “You’re so damn lazy,” Jeff snipes, grabbing his tie off his dresser and wrapping it around his throat.

Jensen just closes his eyes and grins. He can feel Jared’s come leaking down his thigh and Jeff doesn’t have a clue that it’s not his. It sends an illicit little thrill through Jensen to be lying there with Jeff in the room while Jeff’s little brother’s spunk dribbles out of him.

Sighing, Jeff leans over Jensen’s prone body, carefully holding his tie away from Jensen’s sweaty skin and gives him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says and Jensen nods.

“Have fun at work.”

“Don’t forget to leave before Mom gets home,” Jeff reminds him before he heads out of the room. Jensen hears him pound down the stairs and the bells of the front door jingle as Jeff shuts it behind him.

But he just smiles. He could give a flying fuck what Jeff thinks right now. Jared’s already back in the room, having drifted in before Jeff’s cologne even had a chance to vanish, and, kneeling on the bed, he presses two fingers inside of Jensen as he lines himself up because if there’s something that he has in common with his brother it’s a big cock and a near insatiable obsession with using it to fuck Jensen’s ass. Jensen _loves_ Padaleckis.


End file.
